Spoon Me
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: "I'd like to try something new with you..." ...Stein and Marie have some time alone while their kids are napping. Stein has come up with a modified version of Marie's favorite cuddling position. A very tender and fluffy lemon. Intimate and romantic.


Spooning; it was one of Marie's favorite things to do with her husband. It was so soothing and loving but safe and protective at the same time. She loved to just snuggle up to him and rest in his arms. In fact they often feel asleep like that, with him spooning her. Marie didn't know _exactly _how Stein felt about it but he seemed to have a mutual liking for it. Her wavelength always calmed him…and his strength warmed her. Just two words from Marie were all it took for him to hold her like that. "Spoon me" that was it. She had loved it from the time she was she was a child and she loved it just as much if not more now.

….

"Shhhh, Freya; it's ok baby…" Marie whispered to her four month old daughter.

Freya sniveled and coughed as tiny tears formed in the corners of her eyes, as Marie laid her down in her crib for a nap.

"Freya…shhhh….it's alright…" Marie comforted, stroking her daughters hair gently and affectionately.

Normally this worked, but this time Freya was inconsolable and Marie was worried she'd wake her already sleeping brothers. She knew what Freya wanted…and almost as if on cue…

"Is she being fussy?" Stein said from behind Marie.

Marie giggled. "Yes, she wants you to put her to sleep today."

Stein nodded with a smile and walked over to the small crib where his little daughter lay.

"Hey…what's wrong? Not sleepy?" Stein joked, brushing his fingers across his daughters cheek; she made a tiny baby sound of delight and smiled. "Feel better? It's time to take your nap Freya." Stein said with a smile, leaning down to kiss his daughter's forehead; she smiled and finally closed her eyes.

Freya LOVED her dad.

After leaving the room, Marie smiled at Stein.

"It's been a while since we've snuggled…" she said soflty.

"Yes, would you like to?" he asked.

Marie giggled and kissed his cheek "Spoon me."

Stein simply took her hand and walked to their shared room. After effectively stripping down to their underwear, the two snuggled up in the spooning position in bed. Marie closed her eye and savored the warmth and tenderness of Stein's embrace…she felt so safe and loved. She enjoyed the feel of Stein caressing her side softly and affectionately.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too." Stein said, kissing her shoulder.

There was a long pause.

"Franken…?" Marie asked slowly; there seemed to be hesitation in her voice.

"Yes?" Stein asked. He noticed her reluctance and stroked her cheek gently as a way of comforting her.

"I was wondering…about our children…" Marie began.

"Yes?" Stein asked, urging her to continue.

"I…well…do you regret it? I mean…it was unplanned. We had just gotten together and then I found out I was pregnant…" Marie said softly.

"Marie, I don't regret a thing. Don't ever say anything like that again." Stein said, pressing his lips to her pulse.

"Thank you…" Marie breathed.

"Marie?" Stein said.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to try something?" Stein asked in a soothing tone.

"Try what? I'm not sure what you mean." Marie said sounding slightly confused.

"A new way of spooning…" Stein whispered in her ear.

"New…way?" Marie asked.

As far as Marie knew, there was one way to spoon someone; she didn't know it could be done any different and be considered spooning.

"You mean…like me spooning you?" she asked, trying to sort things out.

Stein chuckled. "No, more like me spooning you…a little more intimately…" Stein said, sounding slightly husky near the end of his sentence.

Marie blushed. In the time they had been together, Stein and Marie had only tried two sex positions. There was of course the regular style…very classic, sweet, and loving. On their third time Marie rode on top of him as he lay down; that felt good…but now…

Marie pondered it. "You mean like…sex?" she asked, making sure that they were on the same page. It would be horribly embarrassing if she had a misconception!

Stein laughed a bit. "Yes, like sex, Marie." Stein said, kissing her cheek.

"I…I've never really thought about it. I mean I've thoughts of sex while you were spooning me in the past, because well…to be honest it turns me on like hell sometimes." Marie admitted with flushed cheeks. Stein couldn't help but crack a smile at her confession. "But…I've never thought of making love _in_ the spooning position…which is weird."

"Would you like to try?" Stein asked.

Sure he wanted to go ahead and make love to her; in fact he was dying to try something new, but Marie was his wife and he loved her. He wanted to make sure she was ok…he didn't want to shove her into twenty different positions and ram into her during their sexual interactions. He wanted to make sure the experience was pleasant for both of them…not just about the sex but about how much he loved her too.

Little did Stein know, that Marie had secretly been wanting to try out some new things too; in fact she had thought about bringing it up many times but decided it better not to for multiple reasons. The first reason was simply that she enjoyed making love to her husband in the normal way; it always felt wonderful emotionally and physically, so she wasn't rushed to try something new out. Secondly, she felt a bit skanky wanting to come out and say "hey Franken, want to try some new sex positions?"…yeaaah that wasn't gonna happen. Thirdly she was just curious to see how long it would take for him to make the first move.

Finally answering his question, Marie smiled tenderly and looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes, I'd like that." Marie said tenderly. Stein leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

"I thought this might be a good one to start out with…since you enjoy being spooned so much." Stein said softly.

Marie rolled over to face him and pressed her lips to his.

"Thank you…you know I thought you'd be much more forceful." Marie said against the skin of his lips.

"I think about it." Stein admitted. "But I don't want to scare you."

"Franken…you can try anything with me alright?" Marie said smiling sweetly but also with some sexiness.

"Really?" Stein asked mischievously.

"Mmmm if you want." Marie said biting his shoulder.

"I'll have to keep that offer in mind." Stein said somewhat playfully.

Marie giggled a bit before sitting up and removing her remaining clothing and watched as Stein followed suit.

"You didn't feel aroused when you were pressed up against me just a little while ago." Marie said slightly surprised at her husband already being fully hard.

"I wasn't then." Stein said lying back down on his side.

Marie smiled tenderly at him and laid down, snuggling up against him in the spooning position.

"Mmmmmmm" Marie moaned quietly at the feeling of Stein's hand brushing back and forth across her chest, and teasing the nipples occasionally.

This was certainly a very romantic position; not just one built for pleasure, but also for gentle affection. It was a clear display of their love for one another in a physical way. His hand continued to run across her chest before slowly traveling to her stomach to massage it.

Marie closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of Stein's tender caressing. "I like this…" Marie said softly.

"Good." Stein said back against the skin of her neck.

Marie could feel how much Stein loved her in his wavelength and just the way he held her…so wonderful. She savored each and every touch and sensation as his smooth hands slid over the skin of her chest, stomach, and sides. He rested a hand on her hip and massaged his fingertips into the soft flesh, causing Marie to sigh with pleasure.

"I'm not doing much for you like this am I…?" Marie said cutely, just above a whisper.

"I like this…you don't need to be touching me. I'm actually enjoying touching you…very much…" Stein purred near the end as he ran his hand up to flick one of her nipples, making her gasp. "I love touching you, Marie."

"Where?" Marie teased.

"Everywhere." Stein answered, scooting back a bit to massage her back, before slipping a finger down to massage her wet need from behind. Marie gasped sharply and moaned at the sensation, as Stein rubbed his index finger over it repeatedly. "You're beautiful, you know." Stein told her.

"You're handsome." She said, half-gasping due to Stein's continued caresses.

"Would you still like to?" Stein asked, now pressing his body back up against her back. "You seem a bit sleepy; would you rather take a nap?"

"No…" Marie pouted. "are you saying you'd rather take a nap?" she teased.

"I think I'll pass on the nap." Stein said, kissing her ear lobe. "I'd much rather proceed with the original plan I had in mind…"

Stein cradled her frame carefully and situated their bodies to a more suitable position for their activity.

Marie let out a long drawn out sigh as the end of Stein's erection pressed against her moist opening.

"Mmmmnnnnnnn" Marie moaned passionately as she felt Stein slowly slide into her.

For a while, Stein simply rested inside her, enjoying the feel of Marie's soft body pressed up against his and the feel of her wet warmth tightening around his shaft.

"I love you…Marie." Stein whispered, pulling out and pushing back in slowly…lovingly.

"Ahhh…." She breathed.

Stein continued a slow, passionate, and loving pace…he wanted this to be intimate, not just about pleasure.

Stein was careful, making each thrust count. He focused on the amazing feel of Marie's skin brushing against his…the feel of his hips making contact with the flesh of her backside. The sound of her soft moans, uneven breaths, and pants were music to his ears. He loved her so much.

He couldn't resist making some sounds of his own. With every thrust he made a series of groans, sighs, and pants. Between his mixed sounds of passion, he muttered incoherent words of love to her.

Marie whined. She could feel his body pressing up against her repeatedly. She could feel his length sliding between her legs, brushing up against her cheeks, and pumping its way into her. She loved it so much…it was sweet; it was intimate; it was gentle…but it was still damn sexy.

"Mmmmnnn, so do you like this Marie?" Stein said through his groans of pleasure.

"Y-yes…" she panted.

Despite the romantic position, the pleasure was indeed becoming intense, especially as Stein began to aim for Marie's G-spot more exclusively.

"F-Franken…" Marie whimpered.

"Marie…." Stein breathed, making his next thrust especially deep and purposeful.

"Ohhnnnn…" Marie groaned in her throat.

Stein then began to push forward more and more, and a bit quicker, but not extremely fast. Even though their pace was slow, Stein was getting closer and was still very much filled to the brim with pleasure. He could feel Marie getting wetter and tightening around his shaft aggressively.

"F-feels so good…." Marie whined out.

Stein said nothing, but instead began to suckle on her pulse while pushing up very deliberately into her G-spot and holding his position.

"Aaaah!" Marie half moaned, half whined.

She could feel it; the tension inside her was growing more and more by the minute; she needed release and it had to be soon before she went absolutely mad, despite how much she was enjoying their intimacy.

"F-Franken…I….oohhhhh…mmmm"

In response to Marie's moans, whines, and mewls, bit down on her neck and thrust forward one last time. He groaned loudly as he released deep inside her. Marie gasped sharply from pleasure as she felt his thick, hot seed shoot into her.

It was quiet…just the sound of airy breaths, ragged pants, and small groans.

"I love you so much…" Marie whispered, turning her neck around just enough to kiss his lips.

"I love you too." Stein said back, resting his face against her shoulder and breathing deeply.

Marie giggled at the realization that Stein was still inside her…she didn't care though, in fact she liked it quite a bit.

"I think I'm ready for that nap now…" Marie said softly, with a content smile gracing her face.

Stein nodded against her and closed his eyes gently. He kept his strong protective and loving hold on Marie as a warm glow seemed to envelop them.

Marie had always loved being spooned…but now she loved it even more.

(A/N: I've been wanting to do this one for a while I really think just cuddle spooning is adorable in couples and I love writing it for SteinxMarie, but I wanted to do a sexy spoon for them. I did this because it's very sexy but at the same time romantic and sweet. I hope you like this as much as I do :D)


End file.
